Smithing
Smithing is a skill where players can make armour and weapons themselves instead of buying them. Smithing is considered one of the most profitable skills as players can make excellent profits from selling their bars. Because of this, smithing is also one of the more popular skills. Smithing involves two things. First, players have to smelt the ores they recieve from mining. Second, players can then use the bars they recieve from smelting on some anvils to make items. Smelting Smelting in RuneScape is when a player puts ores in a furnace and produces a bar. This bar can then be smithed into an item. In order to smelt, players first of all need ores. Ores can be obtained from mining rocks. Once a player has the amount of ores the want, they can then smelt them. To smelt an ore, players need to find a furnace. When they've found a furnace, a player can then smelt in two different ways. One way is to use their ores on the furnace and produce one bar at a time slowly. The other way, and much faster way, is to click on the furnace, right-click on the ore they want to smelt, click on 'Smelt X', and then type in how many they want. Free To Play Furnaces Below is some information about furnaces available in the free worlds. There are only four furnaces on free servers. Of these furnaces, the Al-Kharid furnace and the Falador furnace are recommended. Pay To Play Furnaces Below is some information about furnaces available in the member worlds. Members can use the four furnaces on the free servers or use the other seven furnaces in the member parts of RuneScape. Smelting Table When a player has found a good furnace, they can then smelt their ores. However, players need certain levels smithing levels to smelt ores into bars. Smithing Smithing is where the player uses their bars they recieved from smelting their ores and smith them into items, usually armour or weapons. To smith, players need to find anvils. Anvils are labbelled on a player's mini-map, which is in the top right corner of the game's window. An anvil is shown on the mini-map as a small anvil with a circle around it. It is recommended that players smith their bars by having many bars in their bank. Doing this allows players to get faster xp then mining ores, smelting the ores, and then hammering the bars. It is recommended that both free players and members use the anvils south of Varrock's west bank. To smith a bar, players have to use the bar with the anvil. A menu will then pop up and ask them what they want to make. If a player right-click's on the picture of what they want to make, they can select how much of the item they want to make. Different smithing levels are required to make different items. Below are tables with information about smithing and what players can create. It is important to note that black armour and weapons cannot be smithed. Bronze Smithing Table Iron Smithing Table Steel Smithing Table Mithril Smithing Table Adamant Smithing Table Rune Smithing Table Tips * Players should always use a furnace that is close to a bank. For free players, they should use Al-Kharid's furnace or Falador's furnace. For members, they should use Port Phasmatys' furnace if they are done the Ghosts Ahoy quest. If they are not, then they should use East Ardougne's furnace, Falador's furnace, or Al-Kharid's furnace. * For smelting, it is recommended that players mine as many ores as they want and bank them all, not mine 28 ores, smelt them, and then smith them. This way, a player can go from a bank to a furnace, smelt their ores, and then go back to the bank and repeat. This is much faster than mining and smelting then banking. * For smithing, it is recommended that players smelt all of their ores and then smith their bars. This is much faster than smelting 28 ores and then smithing 28 ores. * For anvils, both free players and members are recommended to use the anvils south of Varrock's west bank. These anvils are right beside the bank, and smithing bars and be very fast if a player goes from the bank to the anvils, smiths their bars, goes back to the bank, and repeats. Making Money If a player's magic level is 55 and their smithing level is 48, then they can make a great amount of money. Using the spell 'high level alchemy', a player can make a great profit from using the spell (using the spell is also known as 'high alcing', pronouncing the 'c' as a 'k') on steel plates. When a player high alcs a steel platebody, they recieve 1,200 gp. So if a player has 100 steel plates, and they have enough runes to high alc the plates, then they've just made 120,000 gp. The only con is that high alcing can be slow and boring, and the player has to have enough runes to cast the spell. It is not recommended players sell what they made to general stores, as these stores give players cheap prices. Instead, they should high alc them. If their magic level is not high enough, then players should sell what they made to other players. Players are strongly recommended that they dlo not use the weaker alchemy spell, 'low level alchemy', as this spell gives players a very small amount of gp than they would recieve from high alcing. Selling Bars And Ores If a player just wants to sell their bars or ores they get from mining, then these prices are what they should follow. However, players must remember that these prices can change over time. Steel bars are the recommended bars to sell, as many players make steel plates to level up their smithing level, so there is a large demand for these bars. The best places to sell or buy bars is in Falador and Varrock. Ore Prices *Clay Ore: 1 to 5 gp *Copper/Tin Ore: 5 to 10 gp *Iron Ore: 50 to 100 gp *Silver Ore: 200 to 400 gp *Coal Ore: 120 to 200 gp *Gold Ore: 120 to 200 gp *Mithril Ore: 300 to 500 gp *Adamant Ore: 700 to 1,000 gp *Rune Ore: 10,000 to 12,000 gp Bar Prices *Bronze Bar: 20 gp *Silver Bar: 150 to 300 gp *Iron Bar: 150 to 200 gp *Steel Bar: 400 to 600 gp *Gold Bar: 150 to 250 gp *Mithril Bar: 700 to 1,000 gp *Adamant Bar: 1,500 to 2,000 gp *Rune Bar: 10,000 to 15,000 Smithing for profit While smithing to gain experience is about getting through it as fast as possible, and getting rid of the finished items at any price, getting the most gold pieces for your efforts requires a different approach. Where the anvil is a short walk from a specialist store, checking the stock before you smith can ensure you smith at a good profit. *You can sell to other players, particularly items smithed on demand. *You can sell to a specialist or general store. The specialist stores pay better, unless already overstocked. *A magic level of 55 and a supply of Nature runes, enables the High Alchemy spell to be used to convert an item to gold at the best specalist store price. At a lower level (21) the Low Alchemy spell can be used, but only gives the best general store price. Steel platebodies have a great price of 1200 gp at Horvik's armor shop in Varrock, falling by 40 gp for each additional one in stock. You can also smith them on the anvils in the shop. Players may also wish to use High Level Alchemy, resulting in 1200 gp for each platebody with no price reduction. Swords and Longswords can be sold at the Varrock sword shop. On free-to-play worlds, the general store in Varrock can be very busy, often so full that there is no space to sell anything. Using Doric's anvils, you have a shield shop, mace shop, and a chainmail shop at your disposal in Falador. Using the Dwarven Mines anvils, the nearest shop is the Helmet Shop in the Barbarian Village. There is also a general store in Edgeville, north of the Barbarian Village, that is rarely busy. In Al-Kharid, there is a Scimitar shop and the Plateleg and Plateskirt shops. Since these are nowhere near an anvil, they are unlikely to be overstocked. If you choose to go there, take a mixture of legs and skirts as 5 of each at the two shops, will pay better than 10 at one. In fact, don't "take" anything for the journey, as there is a bank there. The High Alchemy table Some items omitted, since they would not be a normal part of "production smithing". While the value per bar is given only for Steel, the same ratio seems to hold good for most metals, but the value can fall rapidly if you are selling into an overstocked store. In some cases, it can be better to unload a mixed batch of stuff for 2/3 of the price at a general store that isn't too busy. It's easy to see that daggers are miserable value, especially as they are usually overstocked at the sword shop, as they are the first item you can make in any metal. Surprisingly, swords are better value than long swords, though take longer to sell at good prices, since you get one for every bar. It should also be noted that not all the items listed have a specialist store available in free-to-play, though that does not prevent the use of high alchemy to obtain the equivalent price. Also, many of the stores do not carry the full range of metals, specialist stores will only accept the range of items they display. Category:Skills